ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Date Fights
Date Fights is the eighteenth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot' Ben and Julie are in their college dorm, talking to each other about classes. Julie thinks about how Ben hasn't asked Samantha Everhart out yet, and decides to talk about that with him. Ben says that Samantha told him to call anytime, and that they can go out when he is ready. Julie calls her for Ben, and Samantha, with no hesitation, answers the phone. Ship grabs the phone by his mouth and gives it to Ben, with the two both in a nervous wreck about each other. Ben asks Samantha if she would like to go to dinner with him, and Samantha quietly screams in joy. After she left her excitedness through the phone, Samantha says that she would love to. The two end the call, and yell that today was going to be the greatest day of their lives. Julie goes to her closet, and picks out a corsage for Ben. Ben thanks Julie for giving him the opportunity of a lifetime. Julie just smiles and gives Ben a friendly kiss on the cheek in response. Ben asks if he can borrow her car, and Julie freely gives him the keys. As Ben leaves the door, he makes a vow to not use his alien forms near the car. He then heads to Samantha's dorm not too far away. Ben knocks on the door, and Samantha comes out in a sparkling black dress. Ben becomes lost for words, and Samantha hugs Ben. As they are driving out to a fancy restaurant not too far away, Trumbipulor is at a mega mall, once again trying to obtain ultimate power (peanuts). Ben gets a call on his Plumber's Badge, but he tries his best to ignore it. Samantha and Ben head to the restaurant, and the waiter immediately notices Ben, saying that their meal is free because they know who he is. Samantha gives Ben a high-five and says that she was waiting for this moment for a very long time. Ben agrees, and once again gets a call on his Plumber Badge, saying that Trumbipulor is destroying a nearby mall. Samantha asks if Ben is alright, and Ben says that he needs to use the restroom. Ben runs in there and turns into Goop, going through the vents at the top of the restroom. Trumbipulor has grown to a massive size, and is destroying several homes in the process. He laughs, and continues to destroy until Goop secretly heads up his trunk, infecting it with acid. Trumbipulor first scratches his trunk, and then starts to feel more pain than usual, running around the city in a panic. Goop flies out of Trumbipulor's nose, and shapeshifts into a bubble to trap him. Ben calls the Plumbers as he reverts and heads back to the restaurant. Samantha worries about Ben, and he shows up, wanting to talk more. The two of them ask each other what they would want for dinner, and Ben asks if a buffet is in order. As soon as the waiters heard that, they got to work and shortly brought out an array of foods for them to eat. Zombozo is hosting a circus show, in which he is going to light up dynamite for the audience to be destroyed. The audience has no knowledge of his plans, and one man offers for the dynamite trick. Zombozo ties up the man to a railroad track-like path, and lights up the fire. Ben appears, and the audience focuses their attention towards him. He tries to tell the attendees that Zombozo is up to no good, but they won't listen. Irritated, Ben transforms into Toepick, and Zombozo laughs at Toepick, asking what he is going to do. Toepick disables the chains from his mask and shows his horrifying face. The groups of people go mad and run away from the scene. Zombozo begs for mercy, and tries to escape the scene. Toepick grabs him by the arm and punches Zombozo, knocking him out. The audience cheers and Ben makes it to the restaurant once more. Samantha has already eaten most of the food, and she is starting to get frustrated with Ben. Samantha asks what Ben has been really doing, and Ben quietly confesses that he has been stopping a crime spree. Samantha quickly understands and tells Ben that she has something to confess as well. Just as she is about to say it, Ben gets a call about Psyphon creating a death ray out of alien hardware. Ben leaves, and Samantha waits for him, knowing that he is doing what is right. Psyphon is seen making the device with minimal problems. Ben jumps right where Psyphon is located, and he gets annoyed, quickly firing lazers at Ben. This has no progress, and Ben transforms into Upgrade to attack Psyphon's device. After it is disabled, Psyphon shoots Upgrade in the back, and the two are firing beams at each other. Once Psyphon gets the upper hand, Samantha appears, with Upgrade telling her that the situation is not safe. Samantha suddenly shapeshifts, and is in the form of an Anodite. Upgrade is shocked, and Samantha attacks Psyphon. She manages to successfully weaken him, and Upgrade merges with the technology on his suit, causing it to overload and crash. Psyphon vows his vengeance and goes into his ship before Upgrade can catch up to him. Ben reverts and sees Samantha crying into her hands. Ben asks what is wrong, and Samantha says that he will think of her as a freak now that he knows her powers. Ben disagrees, and says that his cousin is the same species as a hybrid. Ben and Samantha happily kiss each other, and the episode ends with the both of them holding hands. 'Major Events' *Ben and Samantha start their relationship. *Samantha reveals that she is an Anodite. *Trumbipulor and Zombozo make their The Omniwars ''debuts. *Toepick makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Samantha Everhart *Julie Yamamoto *Ship 'Villains' *Trumbipulor (first re-appearance) *Zombozo (first re-appearance) *Psyphon 'Aliens Used''' *Goop *Toepick (first re-appearance) *Upgrade Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1